The Last Key
by lollypopsareevil
Summary: What will become of Ren and Kyoko after they declare their love for one another and spend the night together? There is still one last lock to Kyoko's heart that needs to be unlocked. What is the key? Will it be found during the making of Kyoko's debut? And what will Sho do once he finds out about his childhood friend's status with the "pin headed actor?" *Looking for a cover*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! First fan fiction, so please take care of me!**

**I don't own any of this except OCs and the plotline veering off from the original story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Remembrance

Kyoko's cheeks turned red ad she thought about what happened the night before. She looked at the sleeping form of the man besides her, and smiled softly. _So it wasn't a dream._(A/N italicized words are thoughts. You should be able to determine who is thinking what. If I think it is hard to discern, I will put a pointer.)

She quietly slipped out of the king-sized bed, not wanting to disturb her newly-founded lover. She quickly tossed on her clothes, gave Ren a kiss on the cheek, and swept out of his apartment to get to LoveMe.

* * *

Ren groaned and whined softly to himself about the lost heat besides him. He turned around and blinked at the empty space. Like his orange-haired lover, he smiled softly.

He got up lazily to take a shower, and in the midst of it he thought of last night. How she looked. Her flushed cheeks. Her - (I'm going to stop there. Use your imagination). Then Ren stopped in realization. _I forgot to use protection. _Then his expression took of one in horror. _What if she – I might have ruined her career. _And finally stopped in one of resolution. _If she is… I intend to take full responsibility. I will not let her go down so easily._

* * *

"Kyoko, the president is calling you," Sawara informed Kyoko.

"Hai! Coming! Thanks Sawara," Kyoko smiled brightly as she headed towards the eccentric president's office.

* * *

When Lori heard the knock on his doors, he grinned like a little boy who had just been told that he would get ice-cream. He rubbed his hands in glee as he told his visitor to come in.

"Good day president. What did you need me for?" Kyoko chirped as she bowed down in greeting, but not before she caught the theme of the day – pink. More specifically, love. Lori was dressed as the king of hearts. He even had a cupid sitting in a corner.

"Nothing much, nothing much. Lift your head up. Just about this new offer I received. I think it's about time that you graduated from LoveMe. After all, don't you have a lovesick puppy at your heels now?" Lory smirked.

A pretty blush spread across Kyoko's face before she replied, "So what is this job offer?"

"One that requires you to play the lead part of being a mistress to a nobleman. A pregnant mistress. The nobleman does not have a wife, but he is unable to marry his mistress because she is of lowly birth. Ah~ the hardships of forbidden love." Lory sighed, in a dream-like state, "Details will be told once you accept the offer. The director is the famed Yamato Oshima."

"M-m-mistress?" Kyoko whispered to herself, "I don't think that –." A sudden flashback of Ren and Kuu ran through her mind. _The two men became one, their voices echoing with each other, "You have to accept the all roles, despite your personal preferences. Then you can truly call yourself an actress, and succeed in the showbiz."_

"I'll take it. Thank you." Kyoko spoke firmly, "When do I start?"

* * *

"Ren. Ren. Ren!" Yashiro called his charge – who was sitting right beside him in a dream-like state, a goofy smile adorning his face. Yashiro shook his arms roughly, "REN." _God, what has gotten into him. He usually isn't like this unless it has something to do with Kyoko. Wait. KYOKO. Something good happened. _He suddenly squealed like a fan girl, and in his excitement, bonked Ren on the head. Hard. He was greeted by the Demon Lord.

After the fiasco of Ren scaring the witts out of Yashiro, he put on his 100-watt smile and asked, "So what do you want of me?"

Yashiro shivered slightly at the overly bright smile and shakily said, "You got a new job offer. It's of a nobleman and his forbidden lover."

"I'll take it."

"Good. Because your lover will be played by Kyoko. It's her debut movie. Quite a coincidence isn't it?" Yashiro grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

Ren ignored him. Instead he inquired, "When do we meet the cast and director?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this! The next step is reviewing :D**

**I hoped you like this. I will most likely update during this week.**

**I will strictly not write any lemons. I do not believe I have the ability to do so, and think that I am too young.**

**This is like practicing my writing skill, for writing is my weakness.**

**Much love and kisses**

**lollypopsareevil**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovelies~**

**Nice to know that people are actually following my story :D**

**I was reading some other Skip Beat fanfic and thought that mine paled in comparison... but as they say, practice makes perfect!**

**As I mentioned in my summary, I am still looking for a cover.**

**I still do not own Skip Beat**

* * *

Chapter 2: Introductions

"Ren, it's time to wake up," Kyoko softly murmured to the owner of the arms wrapped around her, "We have to meet Yamato Oshima in an hour." Ren groaned and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"I'm serious Tsugura-_kun._" Ren blinked slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room, before whining, "Don't call me that. You know that -" capturing the his much smaller mate's lips, "-we're much closer than that."

The orange haired woman blushed and glared at her childhood friend (A/N yesyes, they know each other's secrets, including the one about Bo), before answering, "You know this is both of our first time meeting the director. And I know that your professionalism will make you drag your lazy bum out of this bed. Both of us can't stand being late."

"We can always drive. It'll take less than 10 minutes to get to the meeting spot."

"You need to eat the proper breakfast."

"We can always grab something on the way," persuaded Ren as he nuzzled Kyoko's neck. She scoffed.

"Something as in rice balls I presume?"

"No, I was thinking more like rasberries."

"And where will you get that?" inquired Kyoko as she raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't finished. I meant rasberry kisses," Ren grinned widely.

* * *

"Hurry up Kuon! There's only 3 minutes left," Kyoko urged, "Don't just leisurely walk at the speed of a sloth."

"Relax Kyoko, the entrance is right there," soothed Ren, "No need to rush." Kyoko didn't answer and took hold of his arm, and started dragging him into the building. A moment later, she realized what she was doing and dropped his arm like it was hot iron.

"Sorry Ren! I wasn't thinking. What will your fans think if the paparazzi got a shot of this! I nearly ruined your carreer!," Kyoko apologized profusely, dropping to her knees.

The said man pulled her up, and in the process whispered for her ears to hear only, "It's fine Kyoko. My number of fans won't fall that easily. Who do you take me for?" at this his tone took up a teasing note, "Am I some idiot that acts before I think? My my, sweetie, I never knew you thought of me like that."

Kyoko's face turned scarlet before she protested, "Y-y-you know it isn't like that. I just wasn't sure if you wanted our relationship to be exposed to the whole wide world! After all," she looked down at her feet, "I'm in many ways inferior to you. Your fans may think that I don't deserve you."

"Who are my fans to judge who I should be with?" responded Ren as he stooped down to Kyoko's eye level before picking her up bridal-style, "I, for a fact, am infatuated with you." The dark-haired man started to smother the tiny being in his arms with kisses.

"No. Ren. Stoooooop," Kyoko resisted weakly, "What if someone sees?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" demanded Ren as he continued to smother her, "I don't care."

"But Ren –."

"I don't want to hear a word from you missy."

"But –."

"Darling. I won't stop."

"Behind you."

"What do you mean behind me?" paused Ren. He set Kyoko on her feet gently and turned around. "You." he scowled.

A pale-haired man in his 30's wearing glasses smirked back at him.

* * *

"Look what you did Ren. Now we're late. " Kyoko gently scolded at the sulking man beside her who had grown puppy ears and a tail. Yashiro giggled behind them. Kyoko did a 180 degree turn to look at him in the eye. "And YOU. Why didn't you stop him earlier? Then maybe we will not be late? You're his manager."

Yashiro turned pale. Kyoko resembled Mio at present. This was not a good sign.

* * *

A man in a dark suit chuckled at the sight before him. Such a tiny woman berating two grown men was not seen often. He wondered what surprises she could bring to his film. He got up slowly, and strode to the three people that caught his interest.

He cleared his throat, getting their attention, and said "Hello. I will be your director Yamato Oshima for your next film. I am pleased to be able to work with you. I have heard much about you two -" he nodded to Ren and Kyoko, "- from Lory. Most of it about your, in his words, "blossoming love." Yamato winked at their gaped mouths.

* * *

**I realize that it is so hard to write long chapters. I don't even have one over 1k. T-T**

**I won't update till I get reviews ;)**

**And I won't update soon since I have testing coming up, and I am going on a trip...**

**Beta-readers would be nice :D hmu if you are interested**

**lollypopsareevil out~**


End file.
